The present invention relates to a base unit of a radio terminal for making radio communications with other radio terminals by making use of a radio function of this radio terminal, and is more particularly applied to a network connection appliance having radio terminals existing in a household or a small office.
Recently, along with the spread of the Internet, easy connection devices are demanded. Network connection devices incorporating radio terminals are being launched into the market.
Further, for example, in the so-called cellular phone as a kind of radio terminal, the function is limited, or the performance such as reaching distance or directivity of radio signal is limited because of its extremely small and lightweight structure.
By connecting the cellular phone to a base unit, it is expected to enhance the performance of the cellular phone such as reaching distance or directivity, as well as to add functions not available in the cellular phone. It is also possible to add a function of transferring a signal received by the cellular phone to other devices by wired means.
FIG. 26 is a perspective appearance view of a radio terminal and its base unit in a first prior art arrangement, and FIG. 27 is a longitudinal sectional view of a base unit incorporating the same radio terminal.
A base unit 200 of a conventional radio terminal 1 shown in FIG. 26 and FIG. 27 processes sound, text and graphics data, and communicate with another radio terminal 1 by radio means through the radio terminal 1. A connector 6 is provided at a rear side 1a of the radio terminal 1, and an opening 4 for inserting the radio terminal 1 is provided in a front side 2a of the base unit 200. A printed circuit board 5 is provided in the base unit 200. The printed circuit board 5 has a connector 7. When the radio terminal 1 is inserted into the opening 4 of the base unit 200, the connector 6 of the radio terminal 1 is electrically connected and fixed to the connector 7.
In this constitution, the radio terminal 1 is inserted into the opening 4 of the base unit 200. A part of the radio terminal 1 projects from the base unit 200, while the connector 6 of the radio terminal 1 is connected and fixed to the connector 7 of the printed circuit board 5 in the base unit 200. In the state of the radio terminal 1 fixed in the base unit 200, the signal data processed in the printed circuit board 5 in the base unit 200 is transmitted through the radio unit and antenna unit in the radio terminal 1. In its reverse path, the signal entering from the radio terminal 1 is processed by the printed circuit board 5 in the base unit 200, thereby being received.
Thus, the conventional radio terminal is connected to the base unit 200, and the fixed radio terminal 1 is used as the radio unit of the base unit 200. Besides, for the ease of attaching and detaching of the radio terminal 1, part of the radio unit projects from the base unit 200. Therefore, the conventional radio terminal is very poor in design. Still worse, since there is a gap between the opening 4 of the base unit 200 and the radio terminal 1, foreign matter is likely to get into the gap. Yet, using the radio unit and antenna unit of the radio terminal 1, it was difficult to enhance the radio reaching distance and directivity.
A second prior art arrangement will now be explained, in which the base unit of the radio terminal is applied in a network connection device. FIG. 28 is a perspective appearance view of a network connection device in the second prior art arrangement. FIG. 29 is a cross sectional view of the conventional network connection device.
The network connection device having the radio terminal in the second prior art arrangement shown in FIG. 28 and FIG. 29 is to exchange data by radio means between radio terminals 1, and to transfer from the base unit 200 to a computer by wired means. A connector 6 is provided at a rear side 1a of the radio terminal 1. An opening 4 for inserting the radio terminal 1 is formed at one side 2a of the base unit 200. A printed circuit board 5 is held in the main body 2. The printed circuit board 5 has a connector 7. When the radio terminal 1 is inserted into the opening 4 of the base unit 200, the connector 6 of the radio terminal 1 is electrically connected and fixed to the connector 7 of the printed circuit board 5. At this time, an antenna unit 1b or radio unit 1c of the radio terminal 1 protrudes from the base unit 200, as shown in FIG. 29, so as not to overlap with the printed circuit board 5 in the main body 2 when the radio terminal 1 is inserted and connected to the main body 2.
In this constitution, the antenna unit 1b or radio unit 1c of the radio terminal 1 maintains the radio reaching distance by suppressing the effects on the antenna unit 1b from the conductor of the printed circuit board 5 disposed in the main body 2, thereby eliminating the effects of electric noise, etc. In the state of this radio terminal 1 fixed in the main body 2, the data from a wired interface 12 through a cable is processed in the printed circuit board 5 in the base unit 200, and is transmitted through the radio unit 1c in the radio terminal 1. In the case of reception, the signal entering from the radio terminal 1 is processed in the printed circuit board 5 in the base unit 200, and is sent to the wired interface 12.
Thus, in the network connection device in the second prior art arrangement, part of the radio terminal largely protrudes from the base unit so that the antenna unit or radio unit of the radio terminal may not overlap with the printed circuit board in the main body. As a result, this network connection device is very poor in design. Besides, since there is a gap between the opening of the base unit and the radio terminal, foreign matter is likely to get into the gap. Also, when inserting the radio terminal into the base unit opening, there is no guide for inserting, and the insertion is difficult.
In the light of the problems of the prior art arrangements, it is hence an object of the invention to present a base unit of a radio terminal capable of improving the design, preventing entry of foreign matter, improving the assembly efficiency, and enhancing the radio reaching distance and directivity of the base unit.
To achieve the object, the base unit of the radio terminal of the invention is composed as follows. A recess for accommodating a rear half of a radio terminal is provided over two substantially mutually orthogonal planes of a base unit body. An opening is formed at an inner side of this recess. A printed circuit board provided inside the base unit body has a connector which can be electrically connected to a connector of the radio terminal, disposed at a position for connecting and fixing the radio terminal to the base unit body without projecting from the recess of the base unit body. The base unit body has a lid which shields the entire recess of the base unit body, in a state of the radio terminal inserted into the base unit body by way of the opening in the recess of the base unit body. The base unit body also has an antenna unit having a wired cable provided with a terminal unit at its leading end to be connected electrically with a terminal for an external antenna provided on the front side of the radio terminal. This lid further has a terminal unit of wired cable formed at a position corresponding to the terminal for the external antenna provided at the radio terminal when this lid is shielded.
According to the invention, the base unit can prevent entry of foreign matter from outside. The design of the base unit body is improved. The base unit may be provided with an antenna unit that is of enhanced performance without requiring consideration of its size. The radio reaching distance and directivity can be enhanced without giving any adverse effects on the design of the base unit body. Further, only by the action of shielding the recess of the base unit body by the lid, the antenna unit of the base unit body and the radio terminal which is the radio unit of the base unit body can be connected, and loss of the lid can be prevented.
To solve the aforementioned problems, from another point of view, the base unit of the radio terminal of the invention has a recess capable of accommodating the radio terminal having the antenna unit and radio unit capable of making radio communications of voice, text and graphics data. The recess is formed at least over two substantially mutually orthogonal planes of the base unit body. Further, the base unit comprises:
an opening formed at the inner side of the recess for inserting the radio terminal, and
a printed circuit board held in the base unit body and having a connector for connecting with the radio terminal.
Moreover, the base unit is electrically connected and fixed to the radio terminal and connector inserted from the opening through the recess. The printed circuit board is composed so as not to form conductor parts such as power source layer, ground layer, and signal pattern at least in the portion overlapping with the antenna unit of the radio terminal, or to form a notch at least in the portion overlapping with the antenna unit of the radio terminal of the printed circuit board. The recess may also be formed over three planes of the base unit body.
In this constitution, adverse effects on the antenna unit are suppressed, and electric noise to the radio terminal is prevented. When a notch is formed, in addition to this effect, adverse effects of dielectric material forming the printed circuit board may be also eliminated.
Also in this constitution, various interface units for wired communication voice, text and graphics data may be formed at an end facing one end of three nearly orthogonal planes for forming the recess.
As a result, the area of the portion not forming the conductor on the printed circuit board or the notch portion can be reduced, and it is easier to keep space with the wired interface unit. Thus, the layout of the mounted parts on the printed circuit board and the layout of patterns can be achieved efficiently, and the entire substrate may be compact and lowered in cost.
It also comprises an external antenna device that can be connected to the antenna terminal of the radio terminal connected and fixed electrically in the main body. The external antenna is more excellent in reaching distance and directivity than an antenna in the radio terminal limited in space.
It further comprises a cover concealing the radio terminal accommodated in the recess and forming the surface of the appearance of the main body, and a hole penetrating through the back side of the main body is provided in the recess, so that the wiring may be connected by passing the cable connecting from the radio terminal provided in the recess to the antenna device by way of the hole.
In such structure, the design of the base unit body does not depend on the radio terminal. At the same time, the cable wiring design is not sacrificed. Hence, the design can be improved easily. Since the recess of the base unit body is shielded by the cover, invasion of foreign matter into the base unit is prevented, and effects of radiation heat from the radio terminal can be lessened.
Moreover, a rib can be formed as a guide for inserting and connecting the radio terminal into the base unit body, and the working efficiency of inserting and connecting into the connector of the radio terminal can be enhanced.
It is also possible to form a rib surrounding the periphery of the connector in the base unit body for connecting with the radio terminal, in the base unit body, and hence the radiation heat generated when the radio terminal operates stays within a limited space. Therefore, effects of radiation heat on other parts in the base unit body can be lessened, and whether the radio terminal is connected or not, it is possible to prevent invasion of foreign matter into the base unit body from the gap between the opening and the radio terminal.
A groove may also be provided in the main body back side for connecting the cable wired from the main body opening to the end of the main body.
A bump may also be provided for clamping the cable, in part of the groove provided in the main body backside.
An opening for clamping various cables may also be provided at the end of the side having the wired interface of the main body.
In such structures, the cables can be arranged neatly, and it is enhanced in design and easier to install.